throneofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Houses
Ancient Noble Houses predate the Civil War and lie almost dormant in the landscape. There is one Ancient House per Region at the start of the game. The Ancient Houses are godless heathens having lost faith when the Church closed its doors. Having fallen from the grace, they are ignorant of the Church's knowledge and are landlocked having no spaceships. Only their sole army and estate remains to protect their lands. Honour, Glory and Piety Each Ancient House has 100 Honour, 100 Glory and 0 Piety. Whilst they are not active these statistics will change over time. Characters Each Ancient House begins the game with the following characters: * One Patriarch who is Earl of the Region, Baron of his House and Lord of his Estate. * The Patriarch's wife. * 3 to 8 (1d6+2) adult children (age 2d6+16) of whom: * 1 is appointed Chancellor of the House * 1 is appointed Steward of the estate * 1 is appointed Legate of the House's sole army * 1 (if available) is appointed Tribune of the estate * 1 (if available) is appointed a Knight for each unit in the House's army * 0 to 3 (1d4-1) novice children Ancient House characters do not do anything except in so far as: * Whilst a Chancellor is alive the House will collect taxes and rents from its estates. * Whilst a Steward is alive the House will harvest resources at its estate. * Whilst a Tribune is alive the House will recruit workers and troops at its estate. Upon the death of a Chancellor, Steward, Tribune or Legate, the House will try to automatically replace the title holder with one of its own. If no suitable character existed, the post goes vacant until another check is made at the beginning of the year. This continues for as long as the ancient house has its estate or army. Estate The Ancient Houses estate begins with 100 lands and the following buildings: * Palace 1 * For each Rich Yield Ore or Trade Good of that region, a level 3 building of that type * For each Normal Yield Ore or Trade Good of that region, a level 2 building of that type. * Trade Hall 1 * Barracks 1 * 1000 Light Tanks * 1000 Soldiers * 250 Marines * 100 Fighters * 250 Defense Bunkers The estate begins with a full compliment of slaves and freemen to staff its buildings but no artisans. Their wages and taxes are set as follows: * Slaves: £1 per chronum * Freemen: £1 per chronum, £0 taxes Army The Ancient House have formidable forces to protect their estate (at least in terms of the beginning of the game). Additionally, they have a garrisoned army consisting of the following: * 1 Unit of 1000 Soldiers * 1 Unit of 1000 Light Tanks * 1 Unit of 50 Fighters This army will stay at the Estate and attack any army that arrives at the estate every chronum. Automatic Diplomacy The Ancient Houses are isolationists who will not engage in much diplomacy. However, they are amenable to some automated engagements in the following areas: * If player house proposes marriage to an unmarried adult female of the house, the proposal will be accepted with no dowry. No wedding takes place and the couple are married immediately. * If player house proposes to send them a novice as an apprentice, the offer will be automatically accepted. * If their estate falls, all their characters will join the nearest house who is not the victor as free subjects. Eternal War: All player houses are automatically at war with all Ancient Houses and thus may attack them at will. They can never offer them truces or peace treaties or in fact any other form of diplomatic offer. However, ancient houses do not attack anybody - they will only defend their estate. Earls: The only way to remove the title of Earl of the region from an ancient house is to capture their estate and end the ancient house. Automatic Market Sales All ores and trade goods produced by the Ancient Houses are put on the world market immediately each chronum at set prices equal to 50 divided by the current yield of the resource (or 0.001 if none).